Stop!
by Flika
Summary: When Naruto can't live with Sasuke anymore, how will Sasuke convince him not to leave? SasuNaru


_**STOP**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So I was listening to this song the other day and I have no idea why but I just had to do this one-shot. Please understand that i did this in less then a day so it's not my best work. Also for everyone Reading Cali SunShine, I may end up posting the next chapter a week later then promised; I'm having a little bit of trouble getting the time to write.<strong>

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and the song: Stop! In The Name Of Love belongs to Diana Ross & The Supremes. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quote of the day:<strong>

**"Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results"  
>- Albert Einstein<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was a prideful man.<p>

He was born into wealth, seeing as how his family's computer software industry was one of the most successful businesses in the US. At the age of seventeen he was offered one of the few candidates up for the next president position, which he turned down when he was offered a scholarship to Columbia University in New York to study Political Science. He could still remember the stern smile his father was trying to hide as he shook Sasuke's hand and bid him farewell as he boarded a plain to New York. He was sure to make his family proud.

In the political science program he decided to explore other majors as well, thinking that a large mixture of other skills could help him be successful in the future. He ended up taking two extra classes on his supposes day off. The first was a social stratification class, which he figured would help him to understand the wants of the people he would work with and the citizens. The second was a public finance class, which he figured would come in handy if he ever had to fall back on his father's company. And after the first week he found something that the two classes had in common.

The love of his life.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name. Yes you heard correctly, he had fallen head over heals for a young blond boy that just so happened to be in both of his extra classes. Now as said before, Sasuke was a prideful man, and prideful men do not embarrass themselves, which is why he had avoided from attempting to ask the blond out right away to assure he wouldn't be rejected.

For several weeks Sasuke had done research on the blond, he had asked other students around campus about the blond. He discovered that the blonde's name was Naruto and that he was majoring in Drama & Theatre Arts along with a few other classes he wanted on the side. He even received a hint from a few homophobic guys to stay clear of the boy since he was a queer. As much as Sasuke wanted to punch the men for their comment, he was much to please to know he had a fighting chance in dating the blond.

He waited until the second month of school before approaching the blond, and even then it was a small interaction. Both he and the Naruto arrived to class early and he took the opportunity to ask to borrow a pen; it wasn't strange for Sasuke to walk down four rows of seats just to ask Naruto seeing as most of the classroom was empty. He was a little put off though when Naruto didn't look at him, rather dug through his bag muttering something along the lines of 'I gotta have a black pen'. In the end Naruto smiled awkwardly at him and handed over a bright orange pen explaining that it was all he had. Sasuke took it anyways thinking, who cares if her professor nags him latter, now he gets another chance to return the pen later and speak to Naruto again.

After another month of Sasuke constantly borrowing pens and Naruto finally asking what the fuck was wrong with him, Sasuke gained the courage to ask him out. To his relief and surprise, Naruto had said yes.

Sasuke wasn't sure how it happened, but Naruto had managed to convinced Sasuke to take him to a karaoke bar; which did embarrass Sasuke since he couldn't sing for shit, but he was interested to hear Naruto sing. He wasn't expecting Naruto to immediately jump for the mic only seconds after they sat down. He also didn't expect Naruto to sing 'stop in the name of love' by Diana Ross & The Supremes. But he had to admit that Naruto looked wonderful on stage dancing to the song he was singing with the voice of an angel that was able to take such an old song a turn it into a rock classic. And his legs looked wonderful in the shorts he decided to wear as well.

Later that night Naruto explained that ever since he was a young child he had loved that song and it was easily his favorite. It soon became a reoccurring song on Sasuke's mp3 player after that.

* * *

><p>They stayed together through all of university surprisingly. They had even moved in together with in that time. It would seem to the outside world they were perfect for each other, but in reality, pride would get in the way.<p>

Sasuke was a prideful man.

And with pride came image, and being gay was an image that many would look down upon. So, in order to gain the image he needed, Sasuke decided he would have to dump Naruto.

Which he soon found out was impossible. In the few years at school he had fallen in love with Naruto and leaving the blond would kill just as much if not more. But he knew something would have to happen. They talked the problem over and Sasuke was shocked when Naruto took it so well. They agreed to move to DC and while Sasuke slowly climbed the latter of success, he would pretend to date Naruto's cousin, Sakura, while coming home to Naruto in the evening. Sasuke knew that neither Naruto nor Sakura had liked the arrangement but he was grateful they had agreed. It was when Naruto had those sad smiles on his face that he knew he was a selfish person.

The scheme lasted close to a year before older coworkers started asking when he was going to tie the knot with Sakura. He didn't know how to reply to that but lied and said very soon. When people started calling home and asking if Sasuke wanted to go out while he was still free to party, is when things started going down hill.

Naruto was never happy anymore and their relationship was starting to crumble. On some nights Naruto wouldn't even sleep in the same bed. When they were together it usually ended in fighting and Naruto locking himself in their bedroom for a few hours.

It was becoming too much.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke one morning when he saw Naruto shoving his clothes in a duffle bag.<p>

Naruto paused for a moment before taking one of his favorite shirts out of the dresser and shoving it in the bag. "We're out of detergent and I really don't feel like going to the store right now. I have a full jar of quarters so I'm just gonna go to the cleaners later and wash everything I have, you know, just to be safe."

Sasuke smiled at that. Naruto could be so cute some times. He walked over to his blond and warped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"I should be home by lunch today. I thought we could go out together, just the two of us. What do you think?"

Naruto kept packing his clothes as he nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good." And with that Sasuke placed a kiss on the blonde's crown before getting dressed for work.

* * *

><p>Arriving home around 12:30pm, Sasuke was more then ready to take his love out for their first real date in months. He couldn't hide the fact that he was excited. Things had been going down hill ever since they moved to DC and a romantic night was just what they needed right now.<p>

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out when opened the apartment door. It was quiet and he didn't see Naruto in the living room, not to mention the lights were off. He was puzzled for a moment before coming to three conclusions. Naruto was still at the dry cleaners, asleep in their room, or waiting in something sexy in their bed. He truly was wishing for the third.

Opening the bedroom door he was sure to be quiet in case Naruto was sleeping. He creped over to the bed only to fine it empty and Naruto no where else in the room. He frowned, eye brows coming together and forehead wrinkling.

"How many things did he take to the dry cleaners to still be there?" He asked the empty room as he went to check the dresser that Naruto kept most of his clothes in. the first draw he found empty, and then the second and the third. When he reached the last draw all he found was a note.

He read it with curiosity, but that soon turned into fear.

"_I'm going back home to New York._

_-Naruto"_

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as her cell phone went off and stopped the water filling in the sink meant to wash the dishes. She went in search for her phone which was easily found on the coffee table in the living room.<p>

"Hello?" She answered without looking, not really caring who it was but just wanting to get back to her cleaning.

"_Sakura_!"

She blinked for a moment. "Sasuke, what's up?"

"_Naruto_ _left_!"

She laughed sadly at that. "Well of course he left Sasuke. He can't be your dirty secrete forever."

"_How is he getting back to New York_?"

"Excuse me? You sound a little out of breath. What's going on?"

"_I'm running all around DC trying to find where Naruto went, what do you fucking think_!"

Sakura frowned at Sasuke yelling at her. She could have been a bitch back and just hung up but she didn't. Why? Because she didn't think Sasuke would really go after Naruto.

"He taking a greyhound bus back home. It leaves the station at 2:20 so I suggest you hurry."

She hung up before he could reply. He would find the station one way or another."Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he hung up his phone. It had been along time since he last been to the grey hounds but he did remember them being one the other side of the city. He checked his phone for the time, it was 1:25 and he had less then an hour before Naruto's train would leave.

He started running down the street. He had no car seeing as how traffic was usually so bad that he wouldn't have been able to drive anyways.

He roughly pushed people in his way aside without bothering to apologizing.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited with an elderly couple on a bench in the grey hound station. They had struck up a conversation with him about going to New York to visit grandchildren. Naruto couldn't help but smile at their story. They were happy and in love and Naruto wished to have what they have in the future.<p>

"Why are you going to New York, muffin?" The elderly women asked him. Naruto smiled sadly.

"I'm moving back home. DC just isn't right for me."

* * *

><p>1:40. He was about half way there and if he could only run a little faster he should reach the station in time to stop Naruto when he's boarding. If only the streets weren't so crowded, he would be able to get their earlier. But with so many people walking in bunches and so many cars stopped in traffic it was almost impossible to move.<p>

"Sasuke!"

He knew someone was calling his name but he didn't have time to stop or answer.

"Sasuke!"

This time the person was louder, and closer, which made him mildly wonder how fast the person was going.

"Sasuke! God damn it!"

He jumped, stopped running and look beside him to see Kiba on a bike.

"What the hell Sasuke, didn't you hear me yelling?"

Sasuke didn't bother answering. Instead he looked at his phone again. It was 1:51. He only had half an hour.

"Sasuke-"

"I _have_ to be at the grey hound station in thirty minutes!" Sasuke cut him off before trying to run off again. A hand grabbed at the fabric of his sleeve though, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to glare at the boy but was met with a serious look.

"You'll never get their on foot." He said as he unmanned his bike and pushing to Sasuke. "Take it; it's not even mine so I don't give a damn. But whatever you're trying to do, I hope you secede."

Sasuke could only nod a thanks before mounding the bike and ridding of. It was now 2:02 and he had to hurry.

* * *

><p>The bus was starting to board even though it wouldn't be leaving for another fifteen minutes. Naruto chose a seat in the back, with the elderly couple he had been talking to in the seats behind him. He was helping the elderly lady put away her bags in the overhead consoles when a young redhead man asked if the seat next to him was free. He didn't look at the man, and could only see his outline from the corner of his eye but said yes anyways.<p>

He finished packing away the women's bag and she thanked him by pinching his cheeks. With an embarrass smile he sat down next to the redhead and waited patiently for the bus to take off.

"Naruto right?"

Shocked at the sound of his name he turned to the man sitting next to him to find the guy staring at him.

"Um yeah."

The man nodded. "I thought so. I'm a coworker of Sasuke, name's Gaara. I recognized you from photos around the office."

"oh," Naruto didn't know Sasuke had photos around his office to begin with and he really didn't think any would have been of him.

"Yes, he has a photo on his desk of you and Sakura. When anyone asks who they are he always says 'the love of my life, and their cousin'. "

"Oh,"

Gaara nodded again, even though Naruto couldn't find out why.

"Why you going to New York?" Gaara asked, changing the topic that Naruto so wanted to get away from.

"I'm moving back home." Naruto smiled sadly again. He didn't like the idea of going home alone. "You?"

"Brother's birthday. Does Sasuke know you're moving out?"

Naruto stared at him owlishly, blinking once then twice before turning away.

"Yeah, he knows."

* * *

><p>He could see the station now. It was so close but it still seemed so far away. He passed a clock tower out side the building that read 2:17. He hoped he wasn't too late.<p>

When he reached the door he basically jumped off the still moving bike, not caring that it crashed into the wall and made a run for it. He passed the ticket booth, ignoring the women yelling at him to stop and saying he wasn't aloud through. He didn't need the ticket, he wasn't going anywhere, and either was Naruto.

He could see the busses with everyone already boarded. The engines were starting and busses were starting to pull out. He had to find the one to New York and quick.

A flash of red caught his attention and for some reason he turned around to see it. It was Gaara, seated at the window seat in one of the busses in the back that hadn't taken off just yet. He knew Gaara was heading for New York today and with any luck Naruto would be on the same bus.

He dashed to the bus and just as the wheels where slowly starting to turn, he threw himself at the door of the bus.

The bus stopped and the driver and opened the door to see what was going on. He didn't expect someone to push his way through the second the doors lessened.

"Hey, get off. This bus is leaving. Go get a new ticket and catch the next one."

"Shut up!" Sasuke panted out as he scanned the bus. It took a moment but he spotted a head of blond in the back of the bus. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up as Sasuke started running towards the back of the bus. He looked confused at Sasuke for a moment before getting a hold of himself.

"What do you want Sasuke?" He asked with a monotone voice.

Sasuke reached Naruto's seat and practically fell to his knees at the blonde's seat. "I'm here to stop you from leaving! Why else!"

Naruto looked away as Sasuke grabbed one of his hands. "Stop it Sasuke. We both know that we're falling apart."

"But I love you!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto yanked his hand away.

"No you don't Sasuke! At least, you don't anymore." Naruto said. He stood up from his seat and waved a hand for the bus's door. "Please leave Sasuke, you're holding up the bus."

"No!" Sasuke fought as the bus driver came to escort him out. "What do you mean I don't love you anymore? I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you!"

"I mean that your image and pride means more to you then me!" Naruto cried back. "You lie to everyone about being gay because it will ruin your image. You lie to everyone and say you're dating my cousin to fit in. I'm sick of living a lie, Sasuke! And you won't sacrifice that for me!"

Sasuke stopped fighting for a moment and went silent. He knew he was a selfish man, and he knew that Naruto was hurt by his actions more then once, but he never thought that Naruto would leave him like this.

"Come on guy." The bus driver said as he started pulling Sasuke away. He felt lifeless, deflated almost. And when he looked back at the tearful face Naruto had, he wanted to die. He couldn't leave things like this.

"Please," He begged the driver as they reached the door. "I just need one more shot."

The driver grumbled as Sasuke looked pleadingly into his eyes. He released Sasuke's arm and with a sigh said "Go for it."

With long, confident strides, Sasuke made it back to Naruto's seat. He pulled out his mp3 player and handed it to the elderly women behind Naruto, leaning down to whisper in her ear which caused her to chuckle and nod.

Naruto watched with curiosity as Sasuke stood in the center of the bus aisle, arms out stretched in the arm and tapping one foot.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled out as the music started. He threw his hand out, fingers spread, close to Naruto's face. "In the name of love." He placed both hands over his hearth and pumped them like his hearth beat. He could hear a few snickers around the bus and as embarrassed he already was, he knew he couldn't stop. He fell to his knees, arms out stretched as he looked at Naruto. "Before you break my heart."

A few more people laughed but he wasn't going to let it stop him. He jumped back to his feet and started to dance, which really meant he was marching back and forth because he didn't know how to dance. He threw his hands around, trying to be dramatic but turning out to look more like a freak. He may have even hit somebody.

"Baby, baby. I'm aware of where you go, each time you leave my door." He tried looking at Naruto over his shoulder while shaking his hips. His face was beat red and he would have loved to died at the sound of his own terrible singing voice. "I watch you walk down the street, knowing your other love you'll meet." Again he marched like an idiot with two left feet. "But this time before you run to her, leaving me alone and hurt." He jumped as a group of teenage girls behind him sung out "_Think it over!_" but was thankful that they decided to stop laughing and help him out. "After I've been good to you? After I've been sweet to you?"

He looked at Naruto pleadingly but was met with a frown and a shaking head. He had to do better then this.

He jumped in the air, causing the bus to shake as he landed hard on his feet. "Stop!" He yelled out even louder then before. "In the name of love! Before you break my heart!" He did the same heart beating move he did before figuring his was the only move that looked good. The small group of teenage girls ran from their seats to join Sasuke, two one either side of him. They started dancing, encouraging him to follow their step as he danced. He tried to follow them, in which he completely screwed the dance up but he was doing better then before. "Stop!" They all yelled together, holding the hands out before bring it to their chest. "In the name of love! Before you break my heart!" Little twist that Sasuke tripped on. "Think it over, think it over." He even tried to do the little hip shake and dip the girls had done. He failed terribly.

He looked back at Naruto, seeing him trying to hide a smile behind his hand. It was making progress. He had to keep going.

"I've tried so hard, hard to be patient. Hoping you stop this infatuation. But each time you are together, I'm so afraid I'll be losing you forever." The girls did a small split, which scared Sasuke half to death. they were giving him a look too, and he knew they wanted him to try. It hurt the like fuck but he spread his legs out as far as they could go. Afterwards he basically fell over

"Stop!" He sung from the floor, as he crawled back over to Naruto. "In the name of love! Before you break my heart!" Naruto was still shaking his head but he had a huge grin he wasn't able to hide as he tried not to laugh. Sasuke lifted an eye brow at him and then wiggled it, causing the blond to laugh a little more. He was going all in now.

"Stop! In the name of love! Before you break my heart!" He repeated and repeated as he skipped around the bus, twirling in circles, and jumping. He could hear Naruto laughter booming through the bus and it made him smile. He loved that laugh.

He finally stopped at Naruto's seat, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "Think it over, think it over." He sung softly and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you Naruto." He said quietly before standing up and facing the passengers on the bus. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am madly deeply in love with this man right here! I'm gay and I don't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks! I'm gonna marry him one day and anyone how finds that wrong can go to hell!"

Naruto laughed a little more as stuck his tongue out at everyone on the bus.

"Naruto," He offered the blond his hand and to his relief the blond accepted it. "Please, just one more chance. I don't deserve it but I love too much to give up. Please, just one more chance." He pulled the blond to his chest and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much. I promise, things will be different. No more lying, from now on I'm going to tell everyone the truth. I promise."

Naruto nodded against his chest and that was all the answer he needed. It took a moment for Naruto to get his bags back and wave goodbye to the nice couple behind them, who also gave Sasuke back his music player. They waved goodbye to the girls as well and Naruto blushed when they told him he was a lucky man. And finally, Sasuke thanked the bus driver for letting him have his last chance.

Gaara watched the couple from his window, Sasuke's arm slung over the blonde's shoulder, as they walked away. He rolled his eyes. Everyone at work knew the truth already; they only played along because Sasuke actually thought he was fooling them. Sasuke was a bad liar.

But nonetheless he smiled as Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed his crown. He would look forward to meeting Naruto as Sasuke's lover rather then cousin-in-law / roommate.

Sasuke was a prideful man.

But he knew when he had to step on the pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I've only been to DC a few times, and I was always driving or taking the metro, so I don't know anything about the buses and shit, so please don't complain. <strong>

**Have a nice Friday**

* * *

><p><strong><em>STOP<em>**


End file.
